Hannah's Love
by Schnuffel1992
Summary: Hannah moves to Forks, and discovers true love. Nothing like Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, its copyrighted by Stephanie Meyer, and blah blah blah. Twilight sucks. Hannah's Love, Chapter 1

I woke up gloomily by my alarm clock. 'This is just one of those days.' I thought. It happens alot these days. Mum says I'm going through an 'emotional crisis.' Dad says I just need a man. My friends won't help, in fact they don't even talk to me anymore. All of them exept Adam. Adam wasn't really the kind of guy I could talk to about this. When I told him, he didn't help at all. "Maybe you'll be better when you move to Forks, Hannah." Fucking Forks. Way up North. Which means snow. I HATE snow. I've been described as the 'Summery' kind of person, which I am. All snow means is that it's too cold for rain. I'm usuallly out in the sun alot, but I'm really pale. I've got long, blonde hair and blue eyes, so I'm considered 'pretty'. I don't believe that, because no boys ever took noticed me. I personally think guys are douche bags, the way they act. At least half of them wear shorts under their sweat pants, then take the sweat pants off during school. I'm going to a private school in New Hampshire, unlike here in London. This means I have to wear a uniform. I've seen school uniforms before, with the little skimpy skirts and vests. I think skirts are repulsive. Girls here wear them to show off their asses to the guys. The vests are OK, I guess. I hope the colors are OK. I prefer black, which is what I usually wear so it won't make much of a difference. Mum says black is too 'goth'. Well, goth is me. I'm too shy to actually skip classes, like my new 'goth group' does. I'm afraid Mum and Dad will find out. Hopefully I'll fit in at my new school. I think something just broke in the kitchen. Mum must be pissed. As I go down to inspect what's happening, I hear Mum shriek "IT WON'T FIT!" When I saw what she was trying to do, I wasn't surprised. She was trying to fit the last porcelain cup into the moving box. I think she overreracts when it comes to her porcelain set. Dad was cramming all his 'home work-out' stuff into the boxes. I swear he's as thin as a twig already. I hardly have any stuff, so I've already packed everything. Right now I'm just about dying from boredom. I wish I had friends to talk to. When my friends 'talked' to me, they were usually asking "Which guy is cuter?" Or "Which guy should I go out with?" They mostly communicated with their friends by texting on their cellphones. I don't really see the point in texting when you're 5 feet away from each other. "Hannah, come on. The U-HAUL truck is here!" Mum said. She saw my sad face and said "Don't be sad, I've heard that American boys take a liking to English girls." "Mum, I don't give a fuck about fucking guys." I said. "Well, just last year you said you fancied that Fred boy."  
"Did not!"  
"Did to."  
"Mum, like I said, I don't give a fuck about fucking boys."  
"Language, Darling!" She cried as she slapped me. We finally got into the car. I was tired, so I decided to fall asleep. Anyway, the Heathrow was about an hour away from our house, which gives me plenty of time to sleep. When I slept, I had a strange dream. I got to New Hampshire, and suddenly I saw a boy. Not just any boy, but one like an angel. Then I remembered that angels don't have hands. But man, he was gorgeous. Dark brown hair, pale skin, warm, chocolate brown eyes. And from that moment on, I new I was in love. 


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up suddenly. Then I wondered, did this really happen? It seemed so real, as if I could actually touch him. I told myself to get under control. It was just a dream. The next day, we started to unpack. My room was now painted black with Paramore, Iron Maiden, 3oh!3, and other band posters. My sheets were blood red, and same with my curtains. Then once again, that night, I dreamt bout the boy. I decided to not tell anyone, especially mother, about it. At school, I was welcomed pretty nicely. The only problem was that I had a V-Neck shirt, and boys were trying to look down it. "Nice..."  
I could hear them say.  
"What, are all Americans pervs? I mean, will you bugger off?"  
"Ooh, New girl talking dirty. I like it."  
"Go fuck yourself, arshole, cos no one would wanna fuck you"  
Then I walked off.  
I sat alone at my lunch table, cos some people were afraid of me.  
Then I saw another girl. She hate chesnut brown hair with some red highlights.  
I let her sit with me cos the other spots were full.  
"Hi, I'm Bella."  
"The name's Cummins. Hannah Cummins."  
"James Bond fan?" She asked excitedly.  
"MAJORLY!" I replied loudly.  
We fist-bumped, and that was where our friendship began. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the short chapters! I'm running out of ideas. Please inspire me with your comments!

Hannah's Love, Chapter 3.

We walked to class together, since we had nearly all of them together. By the end of the week, we were like, best friends. We liked the same things, we hated the same things. One day, we were walking to Gym together. We were there early, cos Mr. Banner let us out of class early. We watched as the Seniors came out from class. Then, something caught my eye. It was the boy from my dream. Could this be real? I thought. He was and angel. Only with hands. And no wings. Or halo. Or dress. Or harp. He was damn gourgeous. Those warming, chocolate brown eyes just melted me away. When I caught sight of that messy, dark brown hair, I swear my heart stopped for a moment. His perfect pale skin, was like porcelain. That beautiful, damn sexy, drop dead gorgeous, smirk playing on his lips, was way beyond prefection. I was dazed for the rest of gym. when Bella and I went to lunch, she finally asked;  
"What is up with you today?"  
"Wait-Wah?"  
"you seem so.... dazed."  
"oh...."  
"well... why????" she demanded "can you keep a secret?"I pleaded "no." she said with obvious sarcasm.  
"ok. so when we were walking to Gym, we were early, right?"  
"yeesh."she managed to get out while eating.  
"well, there was this Senior...."  
"Oh my gosh! Who???"  
" I don't know his name..." I said sheepishly.  
"What does he look like? I might know him."  
"He's right over there" I said, nodding towards a certain table.  
"hm.... Oh my gosh!"  
"what?"  
"He's a CULLEN!"  
"your point is...?"  
"The Cullens don't date. Dr. Cullen adopted all of them, and your boyfriend is the newest one."  
"Whats his name?" I asked eagerly.  
"Andy. Andy Cullen."  
"Who're you staring at?"  
"The other one. Edward."  
She was talking about another Cullen, about 17, bronzish hair, super messy, and golden eyes. Who in the name of Hell has golden eyes? I wondered.  
"Actually, he looks like he's staring at you right now" Bella said.  
"Andy?"  
"Mmhm."  
I uttered a gasp. "do I look alright?" I asked anxiously.  
"You look fine." But this was a different voice.  
I looked up, and he was there. Andy fucking Cullen. At my lunch table.  
"You looked pretty lonely, so I came to keep your company." He explained.  
I noticed that Bella had left.  
"Hi." I managed to get out.  
"Hi. What's your name?"  
"Hannah. Hannah Cummins." I said, feeling braver.  
"I'm Andy. Andy Cullen."  
"So... I've heard you were adopted?"  
"Yes. Carlilse adopted us."  
"Dr. Cullen?"  
"Yeah."  
The lunch bell rang, and people started shuffling out of the room.  
"I'll see you 'round then" He said.  
"Yeah. Ok. Bye, Andy!"  
"Bye."  
And we made our ways to class. 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in ages! And—its kinda short… sorry! Pinky promise I'll make the next one loger!**

The rest of the day, all I could think about was him. Sure, I was trying to focus in Biology, but it was SO BORING! So, I kinda daydreamed. Mr. Banner noticed that it was too easy for me, so he decided that he's going to put me in a higher level. Until he finds out which, I'm gonna be stuck here. Ugh. Guys in my year are SO ANNOYING. They keep trying to be 'funny' to get my attention. And when they finally snap me out of my day dream, I get so mad! I mean, I've finally met the guy of my dreams, and they don't let me a second to think about him.

"Hey, Hannah! Anybody home?"

"Wait—wah?"

"You looked almost asleep, and class is over. Lunch time!"

Ugh. Lunch. When the guys get the worst. Starting food fights to get attention. Screaming across the room. Just plain stupid. You'd think they're in 1st grade again. Ah well. Life goes on.


	5. Chapter 5

When I got home, I just let out my hair, threw myself on my bed, feeling as if nothing could ever break my happiness. I kept dreaming of Andy. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Weeks past, but it felt like just yesterday when we met. I smiled at him as we past each other, and he did the same.

Eventually, the midyear was drawing near (hehe… accidental poetry). And midyear meant (drumroll)…PROM! Fuck. It. I. Hate. Dancing. And, its MANDITORY TO GO. God dammit, KILL ME NOW! I have a really bad history with dancing.

*flashback*

"Mummy! Look at me!"

"wow! You're a WONDERFUL dancer, Hannah!"

I then attempted to do a pirouette. Being the clumsy idiot I am, go figure what happened. I spent the next few days in the hospital, half-dead. I had 3 cracked ribs, 1 actually broken, sprained wrist, broken finger, and bruises covering every inch of my body.

*end flashback*

You can see how bad it can be? I was such a little idiot, thinking I could do ballet. I can't dance for beans.

Later that night, I was thinking. _What if Andy asked me to prom? Would I still go? I'd probably just make a bigger goof of myself than I already am, so why bother? But it is spending more time with him…. Hm… I'll sleep on it._ And then I went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Haha! Its longer-ish-methinks!**

The next day was **terrible. **Why? I got asked out to the prom. At least 3 were little nerds who wore **overalls. **

"Uh… hey, you." He didn't even know my name.

"Get away from me, I don't know you!" I said loudly

"Um…."

"If you wanna say something, just spit it out already, douche bag!"

"wangopromwime?"

"Gesundheit." I said sarcastically. "Sprechen sie English?"

"Uh, do you want to go to Prom with me?" He said slowly.

"Er, no! I don't even know you!" and I left.

Then, there was this idiot black jock, by the name of Tyler.

"Weren't you the one that almost killed Bella?" I challenged.

"Um… uh… "

"Well?"

"Uh, I guess you could say that. But still will you go?"

"No. Fucking. Way." I said harshly.

"Okay, okay. Geez, you don't have to get all worked up on me."

And then, finally, he left.

Sadly, Andy did not ask me, nor was he there all day. _I wonder where he's gone? His family wasn't there either. _I thought. _Well, it was just one of those days. _


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: sorry I haven t updated in ages! Enjoy!

Tuesday.  
Andy was at school!  
During lunch, I sat down next to him. I got some strange looks, but who cares?  
Where were you yesterday? Were you sick or something? Uh...no...family hiking trip... Ahh...I see. Soo...prom s coming up he mentioned.  
Oh my Jesus. No way. Could he be... asking me?  
Yeahh...I actually got asked out quite a few times... I m not surprised. Really? Do tell. Well, you re really pretty, you ve got a great personality- I cut him off.  
Wait- did you just call me pretty? uhh...maybe... he said sheepishly.  
I laughed Wow. I ve never been called pretty before. Well you are. Thanks! That really means a lot to me. I smiled, for the first time in ages.  
You have a great smile too. You know how you mentioned prom? yeahh... I was wondering if you already had a date.. No...but would you do the honors? OH MY GOD!  
I-II-I would love to. I stuttered.  
Great! See you later! Bye Andy! And we walked away, towards our classes. 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm back! From where, you may ask? Well, from a large block of time without writing! so yeah I don't own Twilight nor do I like it yadayadayoo.**

**Hannah's Love Chappy 8:**

I was screaming on the inside. Andy. Fucking. Cullen. Just. Asked. Me. To. The. Fucking. Prom. I could die. _Ergh! Where the fuck is Bella? I MUST tell her. Immediately. _I see her walking by.

"Bella! Bella! Bella you freak get your ass over here!"

"Whats up Hannah?"

"Andyjustaskedmeout" I said with adreneline.

"Sprechen sie English?"

I slowed down for her. "Andy...Cullen...just...fucking...asked...me...to...the...fucking...prom!"

"AHHH!" She half-screamed with me.

"He also called me pretty and that I have a great personality! Bell, you have more dating expertise then me! Does this mean anything?"

"Hannah, all I can say is that he seems REALLY into you."

We walk together to Bio class, until Mr. Banner stops me.

"Hannah, I've noticed that this class is a smige too easy for you. So I've moved you up to the level with Juniors!"

"Wait- did you just say Juniors? Do any of the Cullens happen to be in that class?

"Why yes. Theres Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, amd Andy Cullen in that class. Oh! Here he is right now!"

"May I escort you to your next classroom, Ms. Cummins?" Andy asked, walking in while mocking a red carpet treatment.

"Yes you may." I said, playing along. Afterall, I DID have to start fixing my attitude for prom.

"Trot this way!" He joked, and we galloped and skipped down to class. I felt a sudden connection between us. We were just trotting together, over to class, like little three year olds. And I was having the time of my life.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Nobody reviews me! I feel so hurt! But since I'm such a nice person, I'm gonna keep writing... even though nobody reads. Please inspire me with your comments! I'm having such a writer's block! :(**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Twilight or any other sucky crap like it. **

Now that Andy and I had Biology together, we saw each other a bit more. One day, after class, he asked me to hang out sometime.

"I know this great open space, almost like a meadow, that my brother Edward showed me. Would you ike to come there with me?"

"I'd love to!" I replied, sweetly.

"How about Saturday? At 12:30ish? I'll pick you up."

"Great! My dad's having some bonding time with Charlie. You know him, right? Bella's dad?"

"Yeah. Eddie Boy was blubbering on and on about Bella the other day, and I caught a few words about him."

"Eddie Boy? You only say that to piss him off, huh?"

"Yep." That moment, the bell rang.

"See ya 'round then!" I said, waving.

"Wait just a sec..." He pondered. "Theres something I've kinda been wanting to try."

He then pulled me into his chest, I could see that he was nearly half a foot taller than me. He shut his warm eyes and deepend into a soft kiss. I kissed back slowly, feeling his cold, marble lips and his fresh minty breath. He pushed me against a locker, exploring my mouth with his toungue. Blood pumped faster and faster through my veins. We both slowly pulled away, nearly at the same time.

I smiled, and said, "See you 'round, Andy Cullen." And I walked down the already stranded hallways to class.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: REVIEW REVIW REVIEW! Pretty pretty please with a disgusting artificial macheriono cherry on top? :D Ok I'm on a 4 day Ski Tour so I'm writing more in the car and stuff... while listening 's Mr. Tuna album... it really keeps me up and motivates me. Try it out! I like Kalimba best. I've also been reading alot of other stories like MLOONAA and its sequel... which are my ultimate fave fanfics. Check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the sucky poop that you call Twilight.**

The week seemed to pass by really quickly, thinking about Andy and our little 'date'. We exchanged many goofy and lovely faces during and after our classes, we even passed notes. We would always eat lunch together, not caring how people saw us, especially his family, who he was determined to get me to meet. Being the socially awkward freak, I always weasled out of that. The last thing I needed was another group of people hating me.

"But they'll love you! I promise." he assured me.

"Well... I dunno..." I replied sheepishly.

" How about after we hang out at the meadow? Please, love?" Whoa. Did he seriously just call me that? I had to give in.

"Fine. But please don't let them make anything special for me!" I pleaded.

"I promise they won't. That ended with a bad case of Rosalie rage last time with Bella." He laughed.

"Bella was over? With Edward? Wow..."

"Yeah... she seemed quite socially awkward too... no offense. I actually see why you two are friends... you're alot alike."

"Is that so?" I challenged.

"Yeah. But- you are far more beautiful in my mind, and your accent is just epic."

"Oh so now you just love my accent? Fine. I see how it is." I joked. We laughed together. The last bell rang, it was time to go home.

"See you tomorrow then, huh?"

"See you! Then your family after that..." I said unsurely.

"You'll be fine. They won't bite" He winked.

Why would he wink...?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Please review! I'm getting hardly any motivation! The reason my chappies are so short is cos I have no motivation from you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I most definately pwn it. :)**

Saturday. I woke up at 8:00, only to find a note that my dad and mum have left for the day. I decided to take a shower, then make myself some waffles. I was always good around the stove. Just as I was finishing them up, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled from the kitchen.

"Hey there." It was Andy, right on time.

"Are we ready to go? Or do you want a waffle?"

"Um... no thanks... I already ate..." He replied unsurely.

"Ok then. Shall we go?"

"We shall. May I escort you to the automobile?" He red carpet mocked, yet again.

"Yes, yes you may, Mr. Cullen."

He extended his arm for me to take, and we walked out of the house, into his car.

"Whoa. A Jaguar? Classy, mate. Very classy."

"Well, there was Edward's Volvo, Emmets giant Jeep, Rose's BMW, who no one's allowed to touch but her, and Carlise and Esme's Aston Martin. Oh, and Alice's new Porche. I was gonna ask for Eddie Boy's Volvo, but he decided to go out and stalk Bella again."

"Oh. That makes sense."

We stepped into the car, and he started to drive off. We went for about 15 minutes, talking and laughing. We reached an end on a hiking trail. I walked out of the car, and started on the trail.

"Where are you going?" He questioned.

"On the trail, to the meadow. Where else?"

"Um... we may have stopped near a trail, but I never said we're going on it. Here, we're going this way." He pathed toward an empty woods, dodging the trees, with the leaves crunching beneath his steps. I unsurely followed his path.

"You ok? Want me to hold your hand?" He requested kindly.

"Ok...sure..." I replied, sheepishly, yet with a wry smile.

He extended his slim hand for me to hold. I kindly accepted it, feeling his marble cold skin against my warm soft skin. It was different, but nice. I smiled at him, and he grinned back. I started to see a dim light, between a couple of trees.

"Do you see that? The light?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Is that it? The meadow?"

"Mmhm. You'll love it. I promise the walk is worth it." He assured me.

I could see the dim light growing larger and larger. Then, he and I stepped out of the forest, and into an amazing grassland. The sun glimmered down on the early morning dew and I could see every single blade of grass perfectly. The rocks were partly covered in moss, which made it beyind perfection.

"Do you like it?" He slightly startled me from my gaze of the beautiful scenery.

"No." He seemed confused. "I don't like it, because I love it." I reassured him.

We found a couple of dry rocks to sit on. We talked, laughed, rolled around in the moss and grass. It was amazing.

"I love you" He whispered as we were embraced with each other. I laid a peck on his lips.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

"Well then, theres something I need to tell you, before we go to my place."

**A/N: MWAHAHAHA! A CLIFFIE! Also, looking back, I think that was the longest chappie I've ever written. :) farewell!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm so proud of myself! This is my 5th chappie I'm writing this weekend! Ok so, I really really really hate writing without reviews. Scratch that. I love writing, but it would be more enjoyable. So please please please please please pretty please with a disgusting macherino cherry on top review? **

**Disclaimer: I pwn Twilight. But luckily, unlike Stephanie Meyer, I don't own it. :")**

"I... I'm a... I'm a vampire." He stuttered.

"A vampire? Thats way cool."

"Wait- what? You're ok with that? You're not scared?" He wondered.

"No! Of course not! So your whole family is all vampire too?"

"Yeah. But Rose totally hates it. So don't be surprised if she starts hating on you."

"Why would she hate on me? I mean, I'm part vamp too. My dad was. My mom was human. She nearly died when she had me. My dad turned her into a vampire right before she did. I still have human blood, but its mixed up with venom. So she shouldn't really get jealous."

"Really? Wow."

"Yeah. I can eat human food and all, but on weekends I hang out in the woods, getting as much animal bood as possible, cos getting humans would be slightly weird."

"Thats funny. My family and I do that too. We call ourselves 'vegitarians' as a little inside joke. On that time we went for a 'family camping trip', we were actually out hunting. My eyes were burning red by then, I hadn't eaten in days. The only reason they look brown is because of really strong coloured contacts. The gold just looked weird to me, so yeah."

"Enough chat! Lets go meet your family!"

"Just a second." And he pulled me into another kiss. But this was deeper. He pulled my legs around his waist, with his toungue exploring my mouth. He slid down the tree he was leaned against, sitting, with my legs still stradled against his waist.

"Andy... Andy we should really stop" I murmured between kisses.

"Just wait... no one will know we're here." He whispered back.

I pulled away smoothly.

"We can do this later, in your room, where its more comfortable. So lets go."

"Ok, fine. Lets run. Since your a vampire, at least part, you should still be able to run fast."

"Yeah! I love running! Its like, the only physical activety where I don't get hurt."

"I'll beat you there!"

We both began to run. At first, he was a bit ahead of me. But then, I suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline flowing through me. I sped up next to him, then saw that he wasn't next to or in front of me. I must have been in front if him! Then I suddenly smelled blood. Human blood. I slowed down, to human speed. I looked back to check on Andy, and I saw that he already slowed down. As they passed away, I saw the car. Andy caught up with me, and we slid into the car seats. We drove off, to his house. He kept driving. And driving. And driving.

"God! Where do you live?"

"We're nearly there. Just 5 minutes." He assured me.

We finally pulled up into a driveway, in front of a huge house. And I mean HUGE. We stepped out of the car, and walked up to the front door. He opened it, and sure enough, there was his family, with warm, welcoming smiles. Except for Rose.

"Hey there, Hannah! So nice to finally meet you!" Alice chirped in her normal, pixie-like voice.

"Hello Hannah!" Esme said warmly. "Would you like anything to eat?"

"Um... no thanks. I already ate." I lied.

"Uh, Hannah, just tell them. Or may I?" Andy said questionably.

"Fine! I will!" I retorted.

"What is it?" Emmett boomed with his deep voice.

"I... I'm.. I'm half vampire."

**A/N: Longest chapter? I think so. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	13. The Cullen House

**A/N: please review! Ok, so I may or may not be writing as much cos of school. I still will write, and the chappies WILL be longer. Maybe I'll upload once a week or more. Yeah. I'll do that. So expect a new chappie every Sunday. :). Also, I think I'm gonna start actually naming the chappies... this one shall be...The Cullen House! totes unoriginal, but I'm a little brain dead.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I'm starting to sortaish like it again, but I still do pwn it.**

***clears throat* ALRIGHT LET'S DO THIS Y'ALL!(thats gonna be my new thing before I start writing each chappie)**

"Really? Well, one less person to be jealous of" Rosalie broke the silence.

"Yeah. I heard the whole Bella situation threw you off." I replied calmly.

"It was a little scary..." Emmett said in a wimpy sort of voice. Everyone laughed, even he joined in.

"So Hannah, I really like that top. Where'd you get it? Oh my gosh! I just had the greatest idea! We should go shopping together! Like, a girls night out with you, me, Rose, Bella, and Esme! It'll be so awesome!" Alice said.

"No thanks." I grimaced at the idea.

"Please? It'll be so much fun!" She pleaded.

"No. The answer is no." I retorted.

"I'll buy you a new Darren Criss CD." She offered.

"My mind has been changed. How 'bout this Sat- wait a minute, how'd you now I like Darren Criss?" I asked suspiciously.

"Andy told me alllllll about you. He's so love drunk...uh oh." Her grin suddenly turned to a frown.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Your boyfriend is going to attack me in approximately 1.5 minutes."

"How do you know this? Is your power like, seeing the future?"

"Precisely. Andy's is like, strength and stamina put together, therefore making him a really good attacker. So I must run! See you this Saturday!" And she sped off

"Well that was interesting." I said awkwardly. "So what are your powers?"

"Mine is my amazing buffness." Emmett boomed.

"I can read minds." Edward said.

"My beauty." Rosalie drawled.

"My ability to love." Esme said sweetly.

"My compassion and logic." Said Carlise, simply.

"And you heard Andy's and Alice's." Edward said.

"Cool. Hey Em! I challenge you to arm wrestling." I chirped.

"Uh, Hannah, bad idea. Have you seen my arms?" Em said.

"Uh, Emmett, good idea. I have. And I think I can beat you." I retorted.

"Well, if you wanna get creamed, be my guest."

"We'll see." I challenged.

We both extended our right arms, mine slim and his masculine, and interlocked them. We counted together, "One, two three!" and we began.

At first, he was winning. By a longshot. But the tables quickly turned, as I smashed his arm down faster than you can say Vampire.

"Thats unfair!" Whined Emmett.

"Whoa. So thats your power?" Jasper asked.

"Uhh, sorta. I pretty much have strenght, but it can only work if the person opposing is stronger." I said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Emmett said, looking confused.

Andy and Alice casually walked into the room, as if nothing between them like tackling had happened. He stepped towards me, pulled me close, and then dipped me so far down that my long, blonde hair was nearly touching the ground, and softly and passionately kissed me.

Suddenly, Rosalie smacked Emmett.

"Why can't you be romantic like that?" She whined.

"I am romantic! You just can't see through to it because of my super amazing buff and hotness!" He retorted.

And with an "Ugh!" Rosalie stomped off, with Emmett coming after her.

"Jasper and I have to go... and do something. C'mon Jazz!" Alice chirped unsurely.

"So I guess that leaves you and me, Hannah." Andy said seductively.

"I guess so, ." I mocked, stepping closer to him.

"Ms. Cummins, may I escort you to my humble abode?" He mocked back, extending his pale arm.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, you may." I took his arm.

"Trot this way!" He laughed, but actually did it, and I followed along. **(A/N: yeah thats like an inside joke between them, it'll randomly pop up in front of you like a scary monstah thats attacking you with a foam sword.)**

As we were 'trotting' towards Andy's room, we crashed into Esme and Carlise. Literally, crashed.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Cullen!" I said with true sincerity.

"Oh, it's fine, Hannah! And anyways, just call us Esme and Carlise." Esme said, sweet as ever.

"Thanks Mr and-I mean Esme, Carlise." I said.

"Shall we continue?" Asked Andy.

"We shall." I replied.

"On with the trotting!" He laughed.

As we were going to his room, he told me which room was which. He showed me Carlise's study, Emmett's and Rosalie's room, Edward's room, which had an enormous collection of CD's, Esme and Carlise's room, but avoided Alice and Jasper's. I don't know why, but I'm not going to ask. We finally stopped at his room. It was a light shade of orange, he had a cream coloured couch in the corner, and in the other corner, there was a bass guitar, an acoustic, an electric, and even a ukulele.

"Can you play me a song on your guitar?" I blurted out.

"Sure! I've been playing this piece for ages, and I think you'll like it.

He picked up his acoustic and started playing.

"My life is a,

series of actors changing places

except there's no back stage

and there's no place for me.

It's okay though,

the jokes on the television

make me laugh,

remind me that it's okay

not to have a backstage or a place to hide.

Well I've got dinner on my plate,

got my paycheck yesterday.

How great, how cool.

I've got places, I've got friends,

I've got Joey, Ross, and Chandler, then..

there's you.

And now, how, we like to say that we're in love,

doesn't it, seem like that should be enough,

but, the world will roll their eyes but I still think,

well I still think that we're in love.

Oh shoes and jackets,

purses and tennis rackets,

make their way as they please,

in those SUVs to the country club.

I don't play much,

but I do enjoy having the ball in my court,

and what's more,

I like playing, for love.

But I've got arms and you've got legs,

together we've made some mistakes.

But hey, we're doing well!

Well I've got reason to believe,

in the power of you and me to break,

this spell.

And now, how, we like to say that we're in love,

doesn't it, seem like that should be enough,

but, the world will roll their eyes but I still think,

well I still think that we're in love.

One more question:

how is this one big lesson?

I don't think that there's a quiz,

but if there is I'll be, outside;

playing in the yard,

swinging on monkey bars,

exercising my right to this recess from this lesson

that I tried, ohh

But I've got arms and you've got legs,

together we've made some mistakes.

But hey, we're doing well!

Well I've got reason, to believe,

in the power of you and me to break,

this spell.

And now, how, we like to say that we're in love,

doesn't it, seem like that should be enough,

but, the world will roll their eyes but I still think,

well I still think that we're in love.

well I still think that we're in love, love, love.

well I still think that we're in love.

Ooh.."

"Darren Criss? I knew I picked the right guy." And with that, I pulled him into a kiss.

Which turned deeper.

Then, soon enough, our tongues were interlocked, and my legs were wrapped around his. He slowly lowered down to the couch, and lied down, with me still on top of him. His minty breath was all I could smell, and his marble, cold lips, for once, started to not feel as hard. This feeling was amazing,with my hands wrapped around his neck and in his hair. Blood was pumping through my veins, as if the venom was hardly there. Then, I heard a loud, intentional cough, and suddenly, I sprang up from Andy. It was Alice. I groaned.

"Alice! You can't just interrupt my time with Hannah like that!" Andy said harshly. "What do you want anyway?"

"Love you too, bro!" She grimaced. "I'm here for Hannah. Theres been a change of plans. We're going shopping now instead of next week! Isn't it great?"

I groaned even louder. "No Alice! I flipping hate shopping!"

"Do you want that CD or not?" She challenged.

"Fine! You've got me there! But if you make me go try on any skimpy outfits then I WILL cut you." I threatened.

"OK! See you in 10 minutes!" She chirped, then happily skipped away.

This was going to be a long afternoon.

**A/N: The song Andy sang was "I Still Think" by Darren Criss. Longest cheppie yet? I think so. See y'all on sunday!s**


End file.
